Naruto El Titan De Las Hadas
by eziouzumakiauditore
Summary: ¿Y si jiraiya no atacara a Pain? ¿y si Pain atacara directamente a Konoha? ¿y si por error matan a naruto? Descubre como le ira en su nueva vida. Narutoxerza, Narutoxhaku, Narutoxkana, Narutoxmirajane ¿NarutoxKushina? mas parejas posiblemente


Capitulo 01

Discurso normal

_Pensamiento normal_

**Discurso demonio**

_**pensamiento demonio**_

**deidad hablando**

**JUTSU/HECHIZO**

Negro, era todo lo que naruto podia ver

¿Que paso? ¿Estoy muerto? se preguntaba el rubio.

**Eso parece pero ha sido muy rapido, **respondio kurama

Solo recuerdo estar caminando por konoha y derrepente bum, aparecemos aqui.

**Eso te lo puedo explicar yo Naruto-kun**, dijo una voz femenina.

derrepente una luz abrumo todo el lugar cegando momentaneamente al rubio y al zorro. cuando se aclaro la luz tanto Naruto como kurama pudieron ver a una mujer castaña de ojos azules con un vestido blanco y descalza.

¿Quien eres? ¿Donde estoy? pregunto el rubio a la extraña pero sexy mujer

**Soy Kami, Naruto-kun y voy a explicarte como moriste; el lider de Akatsuki decidio atacar la aldea en pos de capturarte y uso un jutsu del rinnegan para nivelar la aldea, no debio calcular bien la potencia del jutsu y este es el resultado, el setenta y cinco porciento de los habitantes de konoha ha muerto entre ellos tu.** explico Kami

**Entonces estas aqui para llevarnos al mas alla?** pregunto kurama

**Nada menos, no era vuestra hora y por desgracia no puedo devolveros a la vida pero si puedo mandaros a otro mundo.**

ya veo, entonces, ¿como es este mundo? pregunto el rubio

**Es un mundo de magia, llena de criaturas que pensarias que son invocaciones, pero para enviaros alli tendre que quitaros la red de chakra.**

¿Por que? y al hablar en plural significa que vas a traer a kurama conmigo, el es una masa de chakra c¿omo vas a cambiar algo si este algo esta echo del elemento que quieres cambiar?

**Sencillo, voy a darle un cuerpo real, hay raza casi extinta en este mundo llamada Zorros Magicos, son capaces de usar magia Take Over que le permitira transformarse en un zorro humnaoide, aparte tambien manipulan la magia de fuego.**

Ya veo, entoces a ¿que esperamos?

**Antes de Enviarte a ese mundo quiero que veas a cinco personas Naruto-kun.**

¿Cinco? vale...

Una luz los volvio a envolver y cuando se despejo puedieron ver a cinco personas dos de ellas naruto las reconocio facilmente.

La primera persona era una mujer muy bella, tenia el pelo largo y rojo que llegaba has su cadera, tenía una vestimenta tipo hogareña, su piel era de color blanco y sus ojos, gris-violeta y llevaba una pulsera color azul en su muñeca izquierda, Esta era Kushina Uzumaki la madre de naruto.

la segunda persona era un hombre bastante alto, de tez canela, brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta, tenía flequillos enmarcando a ambos lados de la cara, llevaba el uniforme habitual de Konoha jounnin, que consistía en un traje azul con unas espirales rojas a cada lado de su hombro, con dos bandas blancas en cada manga y un chaleco de color verde sobre esa camisa y encima de todo eso llevaba abrigo blanco con unos bordes en forma de llamas rojas y en su espalda inscrita las palabras "Cuarto Hokage" escrito verticalmente y se cierra en la parte frontal por una cuerda delgada de color naranja. Este era Minato Namikaze el padre de Naruto.

La tercera persona era una que Naruto conocia muy bien, Zabuza Momochi, el Demonio de la niebla, Zabuza era un hombre alto y muy musculoso, moreno, pelo corto color negro puntiagudo, ojos marrones semi-rasgados. Estaba acostumbrado a llevar vendas como una máscara. Bajo su máscara, tenía unas mandíbulas relativamente estrechas y dientes afilados, Una camisa sin mangas negro con pantalones a juego, la muñeca de rayas de Kirigakure y calentadores de piernas.

La Cuarta persona Naruto tambien la conocia muy bien, su primera amiga en realidad, Haku Yuki, Ella era una joven hermosa, Tenía el pelo largo y negro, la piel pálida, unos grandes ojos de color marrón oscuro, unas bonitas pestañas y era de complexión delgada con unos pechos tan grandes como los de Ino, llevaba puesto un kimono de rayas típico de Kirigakure que le llega hasta las rodillas, obre el jersey marrón, lleva un haori verde azulado con adornos blancos, y alrededor de su cintura una faja también marrón con un ribete de flecos. Junto a esto, lleva unas sandalias de suela ancha de color marrón claro y tiras del mismo color que su haori. También lleva las uñas de las manos y los pies pintadas de color verde azulado, a juego con su haori

La quienta era la persona mas extraña que naruto ha visto en su vida, era un hombre alto con piel gris, unos ojos violaceos casi grises anillados enía grandes arrugas y el pelo rojizo lanudo corto, pero con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla, de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago. Algo de lo más notable, era que Hagoromo no tenía cejas, además de que poseía dos cuernos como protuberancias que salían de su cabeza, además de una marca de un Rinnegan rojo en el centro de la frente. Él tenía un circulo claro marcado en la palma de su mano derecha que representa el Yang y otra en forma de una luna creciente oscura en la palma de su mano izquierda que representa el Ying. Este hombre era Hagoromo Ostsutsuki El sabio de los seis caminos.

**Como veras estas personas que estan aqui han venido para darte algo y decirte algo.**

Entiendo... enton... Naruto no pudo seguir hablando por que la mujer pelirroja salio disparada hacia el con un grito de sochi! Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba cayo al suelo y cuando enfoco la vista encontro a la mujer llorando en su pecho pidiendole perdon. Naruto no entendia lo que pasaba pero la abrazo y le froto la espalda, y como no hacerlo aparentemente esta era su madre y estaba feliz de saberlo.

ya, ya Kaa-chan me alegro de conocerte. Kushina levando la cabeza con una sonrrisa radiante en la cara y lo abrazo mas fuerte. cuando se separaron naruto se levanto y miro al hombre rubio.

¿Tou-chan? prenguto naruto, a lo que minato asintio rapidamente con una sonrrisa boba en la cara, Naruto comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia el, minato abrio los brazos, naruto avanzo mas rapido, minato sonrrio mas ampliamente, conforme naruto se iva acercando la sonrrisa de Minato se caia cada vez mas hasta tener una mirada de horror, cuando naruto llego a el salto y le dio una patada en la cabeza, luego siguio golpenadolo con reclamos sobre su mierda de vida a lo que pronto se le unio Kushina. Mientras Madre e hijo compartian un momento feliz apalenado al padre los demas tenian una gota enorme de sudor en la cabeza.

Cuando todo se calmo Zabuza y Haku se acercaron.

Gaki lamento lo que te ha pasado, en cuanto me entere de lo que iba a pasar contigo decidi venir a darte algo antes de irte. dijo zabuza

Lo mismo yo Naruto-kun. Dijo haku con una amplia sonrrija y un gran rubor. _Oh kami, antes ya era caliente pero ahora necesitamos unos bomberos._ penso para si misma la maestra de hielo

Entonces el viejo se acerco y hablo, lamento tu prematura muerte Ashura, pero con tu muerte llegara un dia en el que el ciclo del odio se desvanecera para siempre.

¿Que quieres decir viejo? ¿quien eres tu? pregunto naruto

**El es mi padre cahorro, tambien me intriga, ¿que quieres decir con que la muerte de Naruto resolvera el ciclo del odio?**

Te lo resumire, a lo largo de mi vida tuve dos hijos, Indra y Ashura, Eran buenos niños, pero a la hora de elegir un sucesos todo se fue cuesta abajo, los mande a misiones para que descubrieran como mantener la paz, cuando volvieron pregunte las respuestas; Indra decia que con poder y fuerza todo se resolveria, Ashura declaro que con amor y entendimiento, declare a Ashura como mi sucesor, eso a Indra no le gusto y durante mucho tiempo estuvieron peleando, cuando ambus murieron su voluntad y chacra se transmigraron a Madara Uchiha como Indra y Hasirama senju como Ashura, pense en ese momento que todo iria bien hasta que se volvio al ciclo del odio, luego transmigraron a Sasuke Uchiha como Indra y A ti como Ashura, al morir tu y ser enviado a otro mundo el ciclo del odio terminara y cuando haya paz esta perdurara.

entiendo viejo. gracias por levantarme el animo, al menos se que a futuro mi muerte ayudara a perdurar la paz. dijo naruto sonrriendo.

Hagoromo sonrrio y asintio con la cabeza

**Bueno Naruto-Kun es hora de que recibas tu magia y kurama su cuerpo, tendras la magia de Re-Equipar, esta magia te permitira cambiar entre las armas y armaduras que guardes en tu dimension de bolsillo, y ellos te van a dar un pedacito de ellos que te ayudaran en tu nueva vida.**

La primera en pasar fue kushina, una luz roja salio de ella, Esto metera en tu dimension de bolsillo la legendaria espada de tu madre y te dara conocimientos basicos del Kenjutsu, lo demas lo aprenderas tu

El siguiente fue minato, una luz amarilla salio de el, Esto te dara una capa como la de tu padre pero amarilla con flamas negras con la inscripccion de Flash, cuando uses la capa tu velocidad aumentara, no sera tan rapido como tu padre pero notaras una gran diferencia.

El proximo fue zabuza, una luz purpurea salio de el, Esto te da dos cosas, conocimiento basico en Zanjutsu, y tambien te da la legendaria espada Kubikiribocho

El ultimo fue hagoromo, una luz blanca como la nieve salio, esto te dara el conocimiento de ese mundo un poco por encima lo demas lo descubriras tu solo.

**Y eso es todo, ahora te estaras preguntando por que Haku-san no te dio nada verdad? **Naruto asintio. **La verdad es que haku no debia morir ese dia, es por eso que se ira contigo, antes de que preguntes, Zabuza no quiere ir, Minato esta en el estomago del Shinigami y Kushina... si ella quiere ir... sera mas papeleo pero puedo hacerlo.** ante esa revelacion kushina salto de la emocion. **Kushina, te dare magia acuatica, haku tu tendras magia de creacion de hielo. **Ambas feminas asintieron con una dulce sonrrisa. **por cierto Naruto-kun, en ese mundo no se suele hacer pero esta permitido tener un harem.** termino de hablar con una sonrrisa picara.

antes de que naruto pudiera replicar cualquier cosa una luz los envolvio y cuando se despejo Naruto, kushina y haku estaban en las afueras de un pueblo.

(Nota del Autor)

Naruto viste como Minato pero lleva chaleco chunnin y la parte azul del atuendo jounin de minato naruto la tiene en negro

(Fin de nota)

Bueno, aqui comienza nuestra nueva vida en Earth Land.

Fin del Capitulo.

Llevaba un tiempo queriendo hacer algo asi pero no me entia inspirado ni sabia como hacerlo asi que, vamos a aventurarnos a esta aventura que es un fic


End file.
